The Experiment
by fluffykittycatybug
Summary: Warrick and Nick cannot deny their love for eachother any longer. But what happens when the rest of the team gets involved? And what does ecklie have planned? Various pairings inside.


oh nick.. speel all over me, cried warrick in his state of ecstasy, oh touch me right there my huge hunk of hot lovin. let that little furry catapiller crawl all over this chocolate doggy.

warrick, we promised we would wait for the rest of the team. ecklie is bringing the sex gel and the blow up dolls. and some leather i think..

fuckdat. wez got allz nite.

the hell.. when did you become gangster?

gansta nick, gansta. me n me peeps gonna ... do something bad.. yeah..

sure, im sure you and your "peeps" ... speaking of peeps.. whats that peeping at me right now?

its a bird, no, its nigel crane.

thats not even funny...

you know you liked it.. when he totally ass raped you..

that is so not what happened...

yeah but i bet thats what you wished happened..

oh you got me, i hope he gets out of jail soon so he can come visit me :gaia stare icon:

the hell was that? Whats gaia anyway?

what..? gaia.. i dont know what you are referring to... :hides laptop with gaia on it:

whats that?

what

that

whats what

nick, what the hell do you have behind you back

what do you think i have... FURRY HANDCUFFS!

...oh no you di int

oh yes i think i did..

lay it on me

um... shit... :chucks laptop, looks around room:

nick...

yea... :sweat drop icon:

where are these hand cuffs?

um... i ate them...

yes... thats what happened...

oh...

yea... so...

um... what do you want to do now?

um... tv?

what

tv. television

I KNOW WHAT A TV IS NICK, DAMN

well.. then why did you ask?

well?

you stupid texas moron

aw.. i think i might cry now..

i dont even have a gun

ha ha

oh yea, that was a good one 

whats that mean?

what

...i didnt say that

yeah but you were sure thinking it

...yeah, sure nick... i was thinking about the things again...

well, yeah, kind of hard not to when im here.. naked...

Oo;;;

NOW WHAT IN THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?

...where in the hell do you come from?

texas...why

good god nick, i think you mean mars

um, no, i said TEXAS. T E X A S. duh. and you call me dumb..

well... oh look, i think greg and grissom are here.

oh, okay, let me go let them in

okay

nick walks to the door, wait, why in the hell am i narrarating my own movements? nick opens the door.. oh well... hey grissom, hey greg.

hi nick, i see youre.. happy to see me. looking for some puns?

um.. no

hi nick, its me, greg

yeah, i can tell.. im not stupid UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE nick yells at warrick

youre doing it again nick

SHUDDUP WARRICK nick screams, throwing a vase at the door, grissom blinks

hey, dont narrarate for me!

greg says hello

alright

grissom says

HEY

greg covers his ears and cowers in the corner

nick looks at him

the fuck is wrong with you two?

warrick says coming out of the bedroom, perky as usual. warrick frowns and ...does a growling noise... nick thinks hes kind of scary

so.. grissom...

yeah... how are you warrick

greg licks his arm

nick licks gregs arm

grissom.. SHIT, now i am doing it!

kind of hard not too... warrick says

yayz, lets all narrarate, nick says excitedly

okay, ive had enough of this..

warrick says

greg humps nicks leg

nick enjoys

gris- STOP IT! ... nick, greg.. thats enough. I thought...

no gris, we dont have any porn with insects in it.

hot damn, what kind of kinky ..sex party is this?

nick frowns.. i have a catapiller

i was only joking.. i dont think about bugs all the time. only half the time. or more like.. maybe a third.. or a fourth.

what do you think about then? nick inquires

greg humps grissoms leg

grissom frowns.. and kicks greg..

greg cries

grisso- GAH .. as i was saying.. i think about.. you nick

what?

you look very nice sitting in the bathtub.. very nice..

wait.. how do you know that?

...mehehehehehehehe... you think.. that i am the REAL grissom? AHAHAHAHAHAHA

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

...grissom

wait.. what?

i was just.. damn, i cant think of a catchy pun

..Oo;;

FOR THE LAST TIME WARRICK, WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?

...well...

greg cowers by warrick

greg.. are you okay?

grissom frowns

nicky, quit doing that

sorry... nick apologizes... grissom rolls his eyes

greg humps warricks leg

i think.. there is something wrong with greg today... did he get into any.. thing in the lab

grissom looks... guilty. he glares at nick, threatening to punch him. nick starts to.. WAAAAAHHHH!

greg did get into.. something.. not that i didnt.. not.. help him to.

what?

nick rubs his shoulder as warrick screeches

i did not screech

and then the doorbell rings!

greg prances to the door. greg leaves a wet spot on warricks leg

greg, dont get the do-

hey guys-... what the.. grissom.. NICK! WARRICK?

hi.. catherine..

grissom, what the hell is going on?

catherine surveys the scene

nick..why did you just say that? why are you naked?

um... nick... is .. flustered.. and.. his brain is starting to hurt.. some

grissom? i dont understa- PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMNIT!

um, hey.. cath...

warrick.. you... what...

warrick blushes...

KNOCK IT OFF NICK!

FINE, WARRICK SWEATDROPS!

...sweat.. drops? what are you.. omg...

hi sarah...

whats.. going on...

sarah says checking out nick.. cause hes so hot.. and.. hes.. got that ...rugged cowboy look

you mean pedophile

nick... starts.. to cry, I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE, I GOT BUTT RAPED BY.. wait.. how is that possible..

by your favorite person in the whole world.. nigel

...hoez yeaz.. ER I MEAN NO! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! DAMN! IM GOING HOME NOW! NICK SCREAMS WALKING OUT THE DOOR!

WAIT! Nick, your clothes! ...well.. there he goes.. and i never got that.. what was it.. .. i dont even remember

what the hell are you talking about warrick?

you.. really dont want to know

why.. is greg humping my leg?

i dont know sarah, he.. oh.. im still naked

yes, yes you are..

gris.. did you just wink at me?

no..

nick walks back in. some... people.. threw.. some stuff at me. they called me.. a.. HOMO!

OO;;; what?

says the group. then everyone was all liek, WHOZ er.. what did thye say.jfekj ee ja and suddenly nicks brain died.

ooh, nick just collasped...

oh, i know, house!

what was that sarah?

house, its a show on.. wait.. isnt that the same channell. wait, what the hell are there cameras in my.. WAH!

sarah, i dont understand you... man, why did nick have to faint, he was the only one narrarating...

well.. hey, ...greg.. would you narrarate for us.

why do iz gots to dooz it?

...hes on drugs man, i swear..

who the hell is talking?

okay, i, catherine, am now going to talk... um.. warrick, you may look.. really.. really, hot and all but.. for the sake of.. well, i feel a little flustered saying this..

what are you trying to say catherine?

...well sarah, i was trying to tell warrick that.. he..

im confused...

sez warik.

okay... thanks greg

urs welkum sez greeg

i...forgot who was talking.. HEY! GRISSOM! WHERE DID YOUR CLOTHES GO?

well.. nicky is all.. not.. moving.. and.. well.. i was always afraid he would reject me.. so.. i just got this idea..

no

no

no

noez, sez evbri onesz...

grissom is frowny face

...what did you just say gris?

i said, grissom is frowny face

um... gris.. you need to put your clothes on and then go home okay. we will take care of nick

OH IM SURE YOU WILL! screams nick from the floor! YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE ADVATAGE OF A BEAUTIFUL MAN.. who is so.. unconcious...

what?

ebri 1 loks kunfozed. soz.. greeg goz and humps der legs. wirrick iz happi ebri were.

AND THEN EVERONE DIES IN A FREAK ACCIDENT

ZEE ENDE

claps

everyone

ahahahahah

yea

the end.

seriously.

lets just.. end this.. liek nowz pleezse

gregg is sad and sllleepiez. hez wantsz 2 goe to bed.. wit evbri1. and liek hab hawt man secks wit his boss. and.. oder peeples. and.. get sum hawt lubin. and.. sum1 to rub hiz tummy becuz it meks him hapi all over. and.. in.. sum pleces.

OKEYAS I DUN EEAT 


End file.
